My Fairytale
by xImperfectlyX
Summary: Something so magical its unbelievable. A 17 year old kid in highschool. A 23 year old guy in a famous rockband. Rated for language and violence. Yaoi don't like don't read
1. Meet Rei

A/N: Okay, characters **WILL BE OOC, **and I just got this idea randomly, so yeah…Hope ya enjoy the story!

* * *

My Fairytale

The world, its so cold. Especially to those who have big dreams, big hopes, and try to be different.

Hi, My name is Rei Kon, and I will be telling you a story. You may know me as the popstar who married a famous rockstar…but my story is about a boy who is hated by the world, but he is also loved by his world.

It may occur to you that this isn't true, that it's all fake. But believe me it's as real as you and me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Rei! Hurry up! Your breakfast will be cold." He heard his mom call. "Okay, be down in a minute!" He yelled and rushed into his bedroom. He grabbed a white sleeveless shirt with a gold outline on it. He slipped on a pair of black pants and put on his shoes. And to finish of his outfit a pair of red fingerless gloves with ying yang's on them.

He went in front of the mirror and brushed his long black hair and put it in a wrap like everyday and he went downstairs to enjoy his breakfast.

"From now on Rei I'm waking you up at 6:00 am." His mother said. "Why?" Rei asked. "Because you take too long in the shower, and then it takes you forever to get ready for school. And your A average is slipping into a B." His mom said. "Ma! I got one B! And it was in PE! That's just not fair!" Rei said banging his fist on the table. "Rei that's enough!" His mother said. "Your waking up at 6:00 and that's final!" She said.

Rei left the table and stormed up into his room. He grabbed his bag and slung it loosely over his shoulder.

He sighed walking down the stairs. "Mom…can I get a ride to school?" He asked sheepishly. "What happened to your car?" She asked. "Its at the shop." He said. "It broke down again?" His mother asked. Rei nodded. "Fine lets go Rei." She said.

They had a very silent very awkward car ride. "Drop me off here." Rei said in a small voice. He was a block away from the school. He couldn't stand his mom seeing what happened to him at school. He said the bruises were from a karate class he was taking after school, but really he'd get beaten up. And during the time he said he was at karate he was talking to his counselor Serika.

Rei got out of the car and started walking towards the school. "Hey ReiRei!" Came a voice. "Hi Max, Hi Tyson." Rei said knowing full well who it was.

"So how's life?" Tyson asked. "Not good…" Rei said and sighed. "Well…how would tickets to the Kai Hiwatari concert sound?" Max asked. "No way!" Rei said. Max handed him the ticket. "I didn't have enough money to get me and Max one, so we decided you should get it because we love you and you love Kai so much you're willing to have gay sex with him." Tyson said with a grin.

"Thanks guys. I'm looking forward to it." Rei said.

The day went by rather…well. Actually really good. No one was bugging him and he did well on the pop quiz in math that day and the tickets made the day go by quickly.

"Hey Max, can I get a ride home?" Rei asked. "Yeah sure ReiRei." Max said.

"I'll give you a ride to the concert too…maybe someone will be selling tickets there." Max said. "Its okay, I gotta pick up my today so I can give myself a ride." Rei said as Max pulled into the driveway. "Thanks for the ride. See ya tomorrow." Rei said and entered the house.

"I'm home!" Rei called. "I picked up your car already. Its parked in the garage." His mom said. "Okay, thanks. Mom. I'm going to a concert today." Rei said. "What about karate?" She asked. "It got cancelled. Can I go?" He asked. "Sure honey. Just don't stay out too late." She said. "Thanks mom." Rei said and bolted up into his room.

He put in his Kai Hiwatari CD and blasted it. The concert would start in like two hours and he had to look great. It was going to be indoors thank god. And Rei had his demo tape, and he had lots of money to buy a t-shirt to wear tomorrow.

Kai had been staring at it for 20 minutes. It was as silent as death; a bead of sweat had formed and trickled down. He had a tough job to do… "I'll wear this." He said to himself and changed into it. He had chosen a dark blue sleeveless top with a red outline and long dark blue fingerless gloves that came up to his elbows. He had a pair of jeans on and some skate shoes.

One thing Kai Hiwatari was not proud of was that he did his own make up. No one else did it for him. He carefully made his blue triangles on his face with some face paint and he was ready to go. The show started in only two hours. So it was time for Kai to get into his happy place.

"Tala!" He called. "Yeah Kai? Whats up?" said the bass player. "What song are we opening with?" He asked. "No such thing as a Fairytale." Tala said. Kai nodded. "Okay. Our ending song?"

"Ask Bryan." Tala said.

Kai went into Bryan's dressing room. "What song are we ending with?" He asked. "Bye Forever." Bryan said lazily and got back to playing his imaginary drums with his imaginary drumsticks.

Rei cursed under his breath in Chinese when he saw the time. He was going to be late. He just knew it. And he couldn't be late. It would suck so much. He quickly rushed to his car and started driving.

The opening band had just ended and The Demolition Boys had got onto the stage.

Rei had made it just in time for the first song, which was 'No Such Thing As A Fairytale.'

"_Time passes by, and you're waiting, _

_For that prince to come and save you_

_Little girl, how many times do I have to tell you?_

_He's not coming for you_

_You put on your dress, and you have a thousand gems_

_Trying to look your best,_

_Look your greatest_

_But get this through your head_" Kai sang in a low voice.

"_He's not coming for you_

_So stop your dreaming and come back to reality_

_There won't be a knight in shining armor_

_There won't be a wild white horse_

_Someone has to tell you,_

_There's no such thing as a fairytale_" He sang.

An Hour Later

"_One last kiss_

_Frozen lips_

_Nothing is right anymore._

_We had a plan_

_We chose to stay forever_

_But that's not long enough_

_Your heart stopped beating_

_Your lungs stopped breathing_

_And I'm left alone_

_But before you die_"

"_Good bye forever,_

_I'll never see you again, anytime soon_

Good-bye until the end of time 

_I don't want to live without you_

_But I know I'll have to live without you_

_Good bye for now_…"

"_I can feel the life from your smile fading_

So still and cold you're lying here 

_You'll forever be with me in my heart_

_But you'll never be with me right out here…_

_Good-bye forever_

_I'll never see you again anytime soon_

_Good-bye until the end of time_

_I don't want to live without you_

_But I know I'll have to live without you_

_Good bye_…"

The concert ended with fireworks and the band getting off stage.

Rei sighed and left, he wanted the concert to last forever. But he had to get home. He went out the backdoor that led into an alley. "Hey, there's the faggot." Said a nasty voice that Rei could recognize anywhere.

"Hey Kai, great show." Tala said and put a hand on Kai's back. "Yeah we did good." He said with a slight smile. "I'm going to go outside for a smoke." Kai announced and put on a hat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

DUN DUN DUNNN! Review!


	2. Kai

My Fairytale 

Rei ran for his dear life. With about four jocks chasing after him. Bobby Dumbstruck, Frankie Destino, Robbie Taylor, and Trevor...well Trevor didn't have a last name.

He made a sharp turn into an alley and prayed to kami that they were too thick to see him. "Hey faggot…" Bobby said again walking into the alley cracking his knuckles, while walking slowly towards Rei with the three lackeys behind him. Rei was backed up against the wall scared to death, he huddled into a ball. He was a helpless kid; no one would notice one less kid in school.

"Hey! What the fucks going on here?" hissed a vicious voice. Rei sighed in relief. His hero. His knight in shining armor!

"Get outta here!" The voice rasped. Shadows hid the man's face. But whoever it was Rei felt like glomping the guy…unless he was a rapist trying to get to him before the jocks were…soon bad thoughts took over on how his savior would rape him and then kill him and then rape him again.

The man approached Rei slowly, and Rei started shivering.

"Are you okay?" Came a soft voice. Rei looked up into the face of…Kai Hiwatari **(A/N: Big surprise -.-) **Rei nodded speechless. His rescuer was his idol, the man he wanted to be with for like…ever since he found out about the Russian.

"Their gone now…" Kai said and put out a hand to help Rei up. Rei gladly accepted the help and he got up. "Do you need a ride home or anything?" Kai asked but Rei shook his head. "I'm fine." He said. Until he got to his car.

He tried to start it up but the damn thing wouldn't work.

"Fuck those damn jocks! They did something to my car!" Rei said and kicked the door. "So…is it too late to accept a ride?" Rei asked awkwardly. "Yep. Sorry you'll have to walk home." Kai said rolling his eyes and turned and started walking slowly.

"Are you serious?" Rei asked. "No, of course not! Shit those assholes will come back. Come on. The limo is out back." Kai said. "Going home in style." Rei said and walked happily to the limo, sticking closely to Kai.

(A/N: Just to make this work, I'm going to have to do some really weird things. But it'll be cute in a twisted way XD)

"Who's the kid?" Asked Tala. "Uhhh…this is…some guy…who…what's your name?" Kai asked. "My names Rei." Rei said. "So what are you? Like a groupie?" Bryan asked. "No…some jocks were gonna beat him up and then I was his savior and then they stole some parts from his car so now we're giving him a lift." Kai explained. "Okay…lets make him sit in the trunk." Tala said. "Kai!" Rei shouted.

"Rei's a little vulnerable right now, so just…well just don't tease him." Kai said. Tala sighed and nodded.

They drove up to Rei's house to see it burned down to ash. Firemen were there, an ambulance taking someone on a stretcher. Rei instantly got out of the car. He tried to get closer to his house but he was held back by a fireman. "Sir, this is no suitable place. Leave immediately. "This is my fucking house! Let me through!" Rei yelled. The fireman stepped aside and Rei rushed to his mom on the stretcher. "Mom!" He said with teary eyes. His mother was burned severely and was unconscious.

Kai put a hand on his shoulder. "Is she going to be okay?" Kai asked the doctor. "We're not sure. We need to take her to the hospital immediately." He said and motioned for Rei to get into the ambulance, but Kai wasn't allowed to go because he wasn't family.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital." Kai said to Tala and Bryan but loud enough for the limo driver to hear. The limo driver followed the ambulance to the hospital and the next thing they all knew they were waiting to hear the results of Rei's mother.

A doctor came out and he led Rei into another room. The Demolition boys could only sit there and wait and hope for the best. But when you're hoping for the best…always be prepared for the worst.

Rei didn't come back for about an hour, running immediately to Kai for comfort. Kai rubbed Rei's back in soothing circles and whispered nonsense into his ear trying to make him feel better.

They must've stayed there for about an hour before Rei had calmed down. And Kai was ready to ask him. "You know, in this town we all grew up here together. And right now we're staying at our home downtown, and we were wondering, since you have no where to go right now…if you would like to stay with us?" Kai asked. Rei looked up at Kai with his golden bloodshot eyes and nodded. "Okay, good." Kai whispered and held Rei tightly. "We should go now." Kai said and he led Rei into the limo. It was a really quiet ride. Tala and Bryan were seated closer up front and Kai and Rei were at the back. Kai's arm was around Rei, while Rei's head was resting on Kai's chest listening to the beat of Kai's heart.

"So…you think Kai has found his new boyfriend?" Tala whispered into Bryan's ear. Bryan looked back at the two who both seemed fast asleep. The display they made was pretty cute. Bryan couldn't help but go 'Aww'

"Yeah, I think they'll soon end up together." Bryan said. "But look what I found in Rei's pocket! It's a demo tape!" Tala held out the disc. "Lets listen to it." Bryan took it from Tala's hands. "Later, we'll wake them if we play it now and Rei might get mad if he knew we stole his demo." Tala snatched it back and put it back under his shirt where it was safe. "What do you mean _we_!" Bryan asked. "Well, you wanted to listen to it. So that means you're a part of the theft." Tala had a grin spread across his face and Bryan knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. "Fine you win." Bryan pouted.

"Bryan, we're here…wake them!" Tala ordered. "No, you wake them!" Bryan said in a voice a little louder than Tala's. "Bryan! Stop being an idiot and wake them!" Tala said a little louder than Bryan.

Rei's eyes gently fluttered open and watched Tala and Bryan argue about who's going to wake them up. Rei nudged Kai to wake them up and he woke up too. Kai watched in amusement as the too older males fight about who was going to wake them up.

"No! I don't want to ruin the way they look! It's so cute."

"And you think I do?"

"How about we take a picture of them like that and then we wake them. I take Kai and you take Rei." Tala held his camera in the air as if it was the Holy Grail. They both turned to take a picture and they saw both of the boys watching them. One was grinning, and one was dumbstruck.

"Hey look who's awake…"Tala watched the two get out of the limo and go to the door of their big house.

Tala and Bryan both rushed to the house and they entered. "Home sweet home." Tala said as they all entered. "Rei you can stay in the guest room. Its right across the hall form my room." Kai said as he led Rei to his room.

"If you need anything, and I mean anything, just come into my room and wake me up. I won't get mad or anything." Kai said gently and Rei nodded. "Hey Kai, Rei! Saw is on TV! Wanna watch it?" they heard Tala call. "Want to?" Kai asked. Rei nodded excitedly. "Okay, but its pretty gory." Kai warned. "Come on! Lets go!" Rei said and dragged Kai there.

They both sat on the Loveseat together, but then Tala decided he wanted to ruin they moment so he and Bryan both sat on the tiny loveseat as well squishing poor Rei and Kai. "This is nice. Don't you think it's nice?" Tala said with a grin.

Kai gave the redhead a death glare. "Yeah, its also nice to see Jigsaw kidnap that fat guy and watch him die in the wires."

"Ouch Kai! I'm so hurt!" Tala said in an overdramatic way.

"Looks like Rei fell asleep." Bryan pointed out poking the Chinese. "I'll take him to bed." Tala announced. "No. Let me." Kai said and gently picked up the Chinese boy. He carried the smaller boy to the guest room and laid him on the bed, he brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and whispered, "Good night Rei. Sweet dreams."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anyways Yeah…that wraps up chapter 2…sorry for the late update. I'm going away for the summer so I won't update for a long time…well I might be able to and I hope so…anyways sorry again…REVIEW

- xImperfectlyX


	3. Fun

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Now I want at least 11 reviews for this next chappie before I update kays? It should be no problem though since you guys rock my socks.**

My Fairytale 

Rei woke up expecting to be on his uncomfortable small bed and hearing his mom nagging at him to wake up and smell pancakes. But instead he woke up on a huge ass king sized bed smelling…cookies. Hearing the sound of Kai singing loudly downstairs and he was in a totally different room.

"This has to be a dream," Rei said and pinched his arm,

"Nope, it's no dream. This is real," He looked up at Bryan. It was so damn awkward.

"Uhh, why don't you get dressed and get ready for school and we'll give you a lift," Bryan said.

"No way," Tala intruded, "He can't go to school after that, he should get…at least a week off."

"Tala, the kid needs an education," Bryan said,

"Yeah but his mom almost died!"

"Why don't you let Rei decide," Kai yelled over everyone. He sat next to the neko, "You wanna go to school, or…" Kai leaned forward, "Or would you rather stay here…with me," He said seductively. Rei's eyes widened slightly, he was going horny crazy and he thanked Kami that the blankets were so thick.

"I-I'll stay," Rei said no higher then a whisper, Kai grinned,

"Good because then you would be three hours late," Kai said, Rei looked at the clock and it read 11:00.

"Anyways. Me and Bryan are going to the amusement park." Tala said loudly tugging Bryan away, Bryan obviously being oblivious to this whined,

"Why?" Tala gave him a look and he finally understood, "Yeah, we're going now…bye," both boys left the room.

"So Rei," Kai said, "Tala found a demo…and I listened to it. I like it," Rei's face turned bright red,

"R-really?"

"Yeah, so I didn't know you could play the guitar, it sounds really good --- better then me at least which's gotta count for something," Kai said, Rei laughed, "Anyways, I was wondering, you wanna jam?" Rei's jaw dropped, this was definitely a dream

"R-really?" Rei asked, hoping that Kai wasn't playing a mean joke,

"Sure, but first cookies," Kai said.

"Why are you doing this?" Rei asked looking deep into the Hiwatari's eyes.

"Hmm…because you need help. And I'm willing to help you. You just looked so scared yesterday. No one could/would say no to the face you gave me anyways…now can we get cookies? Because I'm getting hungry,"

"Yeah okay." Rei said cheerfully. He stood up, "Race you to the kitchen," He said,

"Oh you're on," Both boys dashed out of the bedroom, Kai pushing Rei behind him and made it half way down the stairs. The Neko knew he could never win racing fairly, so instead he threw his legs over the railing and jumped down to the second floor. He laughed as Kai cussed behind him in Russian. He made it to the kitchen successfully though.

"You cheated," Kai said,

"No. I was thinking outside of the box," Rei said a-matter-of-factly. Kai rolled his eyes,

"Yeah big difference,"

"There is," Rei took a cookie from the drying rack. Kai took a cookie as well and crumpled it in his fist. He released all the crumbs on Rei's head laughing, Rei's eyes narrowed into golden slits and decided to take the pitcher of milk and pour all of it down Kai's pants. The look on Kai's face was priceless and he got a picture of it on his phone.

"Run," was all Kai could spit out, and Rei didn't need any more inspiration, he dashed out the backdoors leading to the patio and Kai followed not far behind. Rei leaped to the other side of the pool,

"Now Kai, be nice, remember, I'm really vulnerable right now," Rei said holding back a laugh. Kai Climbed up the ladder to the slide and he jumped. He unfortunately landed in the water, which may have been better pr he could've broken his foot. Luckily the pool was also deeper the twelve ft. He grabbed onto Rei's pants and pulled him in. Rei gasped as he was dragged into the blue pool.

He popped up next to Kai in a matter of seconds and splashed him, Kai splashed back and then it turned into a war – Rei grabbed a water pistol, then Kai grabbed a much bigger water gun –major pumping required-

"You wouldn't" Rei said, Kai pumped the water gun and aimed and pulled on the trigger. Water splashed in Rei's face and he climbed out of the pool with his hands in front of his face attempting to block out the water. He climbed onto the diving bored and a devilled newspaper swooped out from nowhere and Rei fell in the pool, but he bumped his head on the side. He sank, deeper and deeper.

Kai dived after him swimming as fast as he could to reach Rei. Finally he was in arms reach and he brought him up the surface. Kai carried him out of the pool and onto the cement. He plugged Rei's nose and opened his mouth. He took a deep breath and breathed into Rei's mouth.

Too bad the moron forgot to check if Rei was breathing or not. Rei was, he was just stunned, but he enjoyed the kiss.

Suddenly a tongue entered Kai's mouth and Kai nearly bit it off from shock. He pulled away immediately.

"You check if I'm breathing first, then when I'm not breathing you kiss me," Kai wasn't mad, he was relieved that Rei wasn't hurt.

"Thank Kami, you scared me," Kai said and brought Rei into a hug, and buried his face into Rei's shoulder.

"Kai, are you crying?" Rei asked quietly, he could feel the tears falling into his already drenched shirt, Rei got no reply and he understood. He just held Kai. It could've been seconds, maybe minutes, maybe even hours for all he knows. But he held on to every moment. Finally Kai pulled away and wiped his red-rimmed eyes.

"Come on, I'm getting cold," He said and they both walked into the house.

"You don't have any more clothes do you?" Kai asked, Rei shook his head, "Alright, follow me," Kai said. They both went up into his room and he started pulling out different outfits from his enormous walk in closet.

Rei just took a t-shirt a pair of jeans, boxers **(A/N: He couldn't be stuck with wet underwear. That's so fucking uncomfortable)** and some socks. He looked up and Kai was changing right in front of him. Rei blushed and couldn't help but stare at Kai's perfect body.

"You gonna get changed?" Kai asked, Rei nodded and slowly started to take off his gloves, Kai rolled his eyes and went beside him, "Come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." He said and lifted Rei's shirt up over his head. He saw the bruises and gasped, and Rei hid them quickly.

"Don't say anything okay?" Rei said quietly. Kai embraced the other male and once again they were in this fairytale,

"Who did this to you?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	4. Painful Past

**A/N: Lets all give a big round of applause to _severus black _for giving us the last review that we need to update this story .::everyone claps::. XDDD thats so awesome of you and congratulations for making this fairytale continue. Because, it's been...a long time since an update has occured. Good job XD now. On with the story!! -dun dun naa- **

Rei stood there in silence, "Rei, answer me. Who did this to you?" Kai asked, he didn't answer. Kai sighed, "Was it those four jocks? Or someone else." Silence, "Rei, you need to answer me." No answer again. Kai knew that if he pushed Rei too much, then he would loose him. And he couldn't let that happen. Yeah, it's only been a day. But it felt as if he had known Rei for all of his life. And, he was starting to feel something for Rei. Something more than just a friendship.

"Yeah, it was them," Rei said timidly. Kai looked down at him, "Not all of them though. Why? What are you going to do?" He asked, his eyes grew wide, and his heart beat quickened. Kai wouldn't do anything stupid would he? He couldn't. Because afterwards, after Kai left, he would have to face the wrath of all of them.

"Get changed," Kai said softly and he left the room, and went into the next room. Rei got changed quickly, everything seemed a little too big for him, but it was okay. He didn't really mind, all he could think about was what Kai was planning. After he got changed he found Kai changed and watching TV.

"What are you planning on doing?" Rei asked,

"Don't worry. We're not doing anything to do with them right now. We're going to go shopping and buy you some clothes of your own," Kai said and brushed the hair out of Rei's face. Rei sighed in relief, thank god, "Anyways, lets get going." Kai said and they got their shoes on, grabbed a sweater and left the house.

Kai decided they didn't need to drive there, so they were walking. They didn't go ten minutes without someone seeing him, and asking for his autograph,

"Kai Hiwatari! Oh my God! Is that really you?" Screeched some girl. She practically clung onto him. She couldn't have been any older than 16, "I didn't know you guys were _still_ here," Jealousy raged up inside Rei. What right did she have to do that to them. They were going shopping!

"Marry me!" The girl suddenly said, way out of the blue. Kai kind of paused for a second before gaining his cool once again

"I'm sorry, but I'm already getting married," Kai said, she was going to cry. That's what Rei concluded, her lip was trembling and her eyes watered. Rei almost laughed out loud. But then again. Kai…getting married?! To who!? That couldn't happen. He would've heard about it…unless…Kai was in a top-secret relationship. And Kai was just using him as a fuck buddy! Rei was getting prepared to bitch slap Kai all the way to Canada!

"Yeah. Rei here is my fiancée." He said holding Rei's hand. Rei's face flushed red. He and Kai…? MARRIED!? As in MAN AND WIFE….or…man and man. They were getting married. But, they've only known each other for like…a day. Not even. But his feelings for Kai. Was stronger than anything he's ever felt before.

"But. I didn't know you were gay." She whined

"I'm sorry hun. And you're way too young for me," Kai said with a wink and they kept on walking. Rei said nothing, he was too busy stuck on the fact that Kai just said that they were getting married.

"You don't mind do you?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow. Rei shook his head slowly. Of course he didn't mind. He had only been crushing on Kai since two years ago. And now, Kai was saying that he loved him basically. Or Kai was just using him to get rid of the annoying fan girl. He preferred to believe the first one though.

"Look Rei." Kai said, understanding completely that Rei took it the wrong way possibly, "I think you're…amazing. Even if I've known you for not even a day. But. Lets not let anything stupid happen okay?" Kai said cupping Rei's cheek. Rei said nothing still. He just nodded.

"Actually. I'm not in the mood for shopping anymore are you?" Kai asked, Rei shook his head. Kai smiled softly, so sweet and timid at the moment. He just wanted to hug Rei and never let go, "Want me to show you were I spent most of my time here while growing up?" Kai asked, Rei nodded before saying,

"Yeah." Kai lead him into a forest, they went deeper and deeper, following a little stream that flowed past. Upwards they went.Kai sucked in his breath. He was actually showing Rei is sacred place. They went deeper and deeper into the forest. Until they reached it. They were by a river, and sakura trees were all around it, making it hard to find. A giant rock right by the water, and grass and dirt covered the whole area.

"This is where I came. Whenever I needed to think," Kai said. He remembered all those pain filled nights, running there, crying his eyes out until he ran out of tears, "No one comes here anyways." He said, He started to dig right by the big rock. Rei raised an eyebrow, and Kai pulled out a shoebox from the hole he just dug and opened it. Inside were papers, lots of them with messy handwriting scribbled onto them. Tear stains smudged the pen, blood spots on the sides, and Rei sat next to Kai.

Kai picked up the first one and started to read,

"_Dear Anyone Who Cares,_

_My name is Kai Hiwatari, I am 16 years old. And today is the day I commited suicide._

_Now, if you should read everything I've written here, you will understand why I must_

_do this. I've dug the hole, now its time to bury me in this place that I have chosen to _

_rest in. _

_You're probably wondering, what had happened. Well I'll tell you. Rape. The beatings._

_Everything. Mother is too busy crying to herself to notice me. Father is too busy beat-_

_ing me and raping me to notice how much it tears me up inside. Brother doesn't know_

_what is happening. Sister left. School is Hell. Kids love to tease. Teachers love to make_

_believe and judge me. Failed every subject. No hope at college now if I have to repeat_

_the year. _

_Dear person that is reading this. Find the Hiwatari family, and read them these notes or _

_leave them at their doorstep. Let them see the pain that they put me through. Now I must _

_go. I'm starting to feel dizzy from these cuts in my wrists. So long and good bye. Tell me,_

_Is this world as beautiful as you thought it to be, _

_- Kai Hiwatari. 16 years old. DEAD"_

Rei's lip trembled. That's what had happened to Kai. He had a bad past too, Kai gave a cynical chuckle, "Thats my story. I know, pretty depressing. I was a dark kid, always writing poetry. Whenever my parents would beat me or whatever. I would run here, to my sanctuary." Rei hugged Kai tightly. He held back his tears. So sad, Kai wasn't even crying. And he was. Kai continued, "I slit my wrists that night, and I wrote this. Deciding to let the person who found me see what had caused this. Thank god. Tala found me. He didn't even know me then. And then I didn't go back to school. I stayed at his place. And then we started a band." Kai explained and smiled. He pulled Rei away from him and kissed his forehead, "It's okay."

Rei nodded. But it was hard not to want to cry. Kai had been through all of that, and he ended up okay. Maybe, just maybe. That gave hope for Rei and what was happening with him.

"Well, that's my story. Anyways, I'm fine now. Thank god. So there's no need to cry over me. I'm nothing too special. Just some kid that got lucky," Rei smiled and buried his face into Kai's chest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-sigh- Yeshh. I AM BACKKK! MUWHAHAHAH. I hope you all liked the chapter though. It was a challenge to write, and I sort of went off topic. But I'll go back to the bullying situation inthe next chapter. Once I am satisfied with the amount of reviews I will start to write the next chapter okayies. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me. XDDDDDDDDDDDD

- xImperfectlyX


	5. Shopping

**A/N:Thank you Wil! For letting me continue this story! Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I'm seriously hating all the filters and adds that pop up. How about you guys? Ohohoh, and please forgive typos and such, because I don't have Microsoft Word on this computer anymore. **

"Oh yes! You need clothes!" Kai said trying to change the subject so Rei would stop sniffling, "We still have about two hours! Plenty of time, lets go to the mall." The two boys must've waited an hour for the bus. Kai had suggested taking a taxi but Rei insisted saying that they're normal people and they shouldn't have to hide from everyone. Kai tried putting up his hood but it wouldn't go over his big hair, so a few people came up to them to say hi and ask for an autograph or photo, and everyone else that knew who he was just stared. The same girl from earlier was on the bus giving Rei a death glare, Kai didn't notice.

Rei watched, amused with the girls stupidity. She pointed a bony finger towards him and whispered something to her friend. Her friend looked shocked and glared at him as well. Finding this hilarious Rei leaned his head on Kai's shoulder and snuggled in. Both girls looked ready to kill but they stopped watching seeing that Rei had just won and they would never get that close to Kai in their life times. Kai seemed to be so out of it though, spaced out and lost in his own world, he didn't see anyone glancing at them. The bus ride seemed to take forever, at first it was kind of fun walking around with a celebrity and everyone staring, but after awhile it got old and tiresome.

"So, have you ever hired a personal shopper?" Rei asked casually, Kai gave him this funny look,

"No, never. And I don't plan on it either. It's too big of a hassle I mean come on. Anyways, it just makes me seem like I think that I'm larger than life which isn't true. So, I buy my own clothes, but I don't do it often." Rei smiled at Kai's honesty, it was so cute. There were girls at his school going on about how they hire their own personal shoppers just because it makes them seem cool and important. It works, they have tons of friends, "Here's our stop," Kai tugged on the cord gently and a little beep went off. They walked to the doors of the bus and after a complete stop they exited.

"What store do you shop in?" Kai asked staring at the map. This mall was huge, and guys have no sense of direction in malls. So he had to look at the map. Simple as that.

"West 49," Rei answered immediately, "It's this way!" Rei pulled Kai along. Kai's pride seemed to be a little hurt seeing that Rei knew where the his favourite store in the mall was and he didn't. In a minute they were standing at the entrance, The Demolition Boy's new hit song was playing.

"Buy whatever you want. It's all on me," Kai jerked a thumb towards himself and grinned.

_What the hell was THAT Kai?! _He thought lamely, _Jesus, Rei must think you're an absolute dork!_

_**What are you saying Kai? You are THE Kai Hiwatari. Famous rock star? You know, absolute legend**_

_Shut up cocky Kai. I thought we killed you._

_**Well I'm back.**_

Kai shook his head and followed Rei around the store. Kai ended up buying Rei a whole new wardrobe. Three hoodies, five pairs of shorts, lots if tshirts, lots of pants, a belt, a wallet, wrist bands and other accessories, boxers, a few hats and a new pair of shoes. And sadly enough, Kai had picked them all out. Rei was too embarrassed to spend Kai's money on clothes, so Kai went around the whole store picking up stuff and asking if Rei liked it.

"I can't believe you spent that much on me," Rei put his head in his hands, "I mean, come on. I could've managed with like...two outfits. You didn't need to go and buy me a million things," Kai was carrying about five big bags of clothes, Rei reached over, "Give me some" he said, Kai shook his head.

"No way. I get to carry them." Kai insisted, "What type of friend would I be if I let you carry all of them?" Kai looked ahead and there it was, his favourite store: Spencers, "Lets go in there" Kai pulled Rei along into the store and he started geeking out on all of the pretty things he could buy. And then, there they were, to spoil his perfect day. Rei ducked behind a shelf and crept back next to Kai.

"Kai, I'm hungry. I'm going to go buy some food," Rei announced and he trotted out of the store.

"Okay Rei," Kai didn't even glance

Bobby nudged his friend next to him, "Look there. It's the fag."

"Oh yeah!" Trevor grinned, "Are we going to kill him?"

"Of course."

Both boys trailed Rei, he knew they were following him, maybe leaving Kai wasn't such a good idea. His mind was traveling at a million miles per second wondering where he could go. He stuck a hat on his head and ran into the arcade. Where else could he hide? It was crowded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Where's Rei?_

_**But look at all the pretty rings and stuff. I want that one!**_

_What if Rei's in trouble._

_**Look at the prices! They're so low!**_

_Kai you idiot. Where is Rei? What if something happens to him? It's all your fault then._

Eventually Kai snapped out of it and realized Rei was no where to be seen, "Shit" he mumbled under his breath. He looked in the food court first, no Rei. He tried Rei's cell phone. No answer. He checked the bathrooms and just about every store. Only one place left, the arcade. He ran in and looked around. He couldn't see Rei.

Rei hid in the photo booth and watched the two boys walk right past him. He sighed in relief. He was safe, for now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yeahh, that was the chapter. Anyways, R&R please!!!! Yeahh kind of boring short chapter but forgive me. I'm not feeling too well. Anyways, I need 10 more reviews before updating.

- xImperfectlyX


End file.
